User talk:Matiia
Current affairs I do find it funny that you only show up when a particular Wikia Contributor shows up (under different IPs), followed by a lengthy undoing session of each other's revisions; any other vandalism and you're nowhere to be seen. You haven't even contributed to this wiki once outside of undoing this person's vandalism, which raises suspicions that you and this Wikia Contributor are one and the same. Of course, I could be getting the wrong idea here, but it would appear similar things have happened on other wikis, too. A particular user or IP vandalises something and you show up almost instantly to undo it, followed by more vandalism and more undoing. If you wish to prove me wrong on this, please do say your side of the story; at the moment, it looks like you're vandalising wikis just to undo the vandalism, either to get your post count up or to look good in the eyes of the admins. 11:27, September 8, 2014 (UTC) Re: Re: Current affairs Thank you for clearing that up, and of course for your help in dealing with these vandals. Much appreciated. 17:26, September 8, 2014 (UTC) You aren't official. It's funny how the bad edits increase in frequency when you show up. Also, where's your VSTF tag by your user name? These users have them, VSTF, why don't you? I'm just curious about this whole thing because your story doesn't check out. MDF infin (talk) 03:28, September 28, 2014 (UTC) Based on what you told me here you are not VSTF at all. So perhaps I misunderstood this reply you gave Plasmoid. Forgive me for the assumption. However, with that settled, I would like to point out a few things. 1.VSTF is recognized by wikia universally as we can see here. 2.You said that "I'm in # cvn-wikia an irc channel". However, the only thing official about these channels are the bots involved that essentially function as tools. Correct me if I'm wrong. I can accept that I am mistaken. 3.Now with #2 laid out, let's take a look at this. Notice that it says "The members of VSTF utilize IRC". Hmmm. Is it fair for me to conclude from this that you are in essence acting on your own accord by actually utilizing that same tool in the way the VSTF is authorized to do? 4.Let's pretend for a moment that you were a part of VSTF. Here are the policies. What policies do you follow seeing as you merely have joined the channel? I think it is safe to assume that since you are using the same tool that VSTF uses, that you are subject to the same rules if not harsher restrictions. I will reiterate the fact that, you have no special user rights that actually can help us. You never leave an edit summary, and you did not first check in with our admin team if we needed your help. If wikia has this to say to official VSTF members: "Lastly, please remember that local sysop tasks are to be taken care of by local administrators. Unless a wiki is inactive, there are no current admins or you are asked to help, then let the local administrators do their job " What do you think they have to say to regular users who happen to track the IRC feed? Closing statements: I'm no admin here and I'm not a member of the wiki staff, so I can't give you a warning for "vigilante" actions intended for the authorized VSTF members, nor can I accuse you of sockpuppeting IP addresses to vandalize. However, from resident wiki user to wiki user, I kindly request that you find some other way to be helpful. MDF infin (talk) 04:27, September 28, 2014 (UTC)